Soramimi Cake Song Fic
by Kuri Shiranui
Summary: Quatro anos se passaram e Hinata num teve coragem para se declarar a Uzumaki Naruto!Agora eh niver da Hinata e Naruto Procura...O que sera que vai acontecer?O que sera que naruto ira dizer para Hinata?Leaim e no proximo capitulo iram descobrir!reviews6
1. Chapter 1

**Song Fic**

**Musica: Soramimi Cake**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Casal: Naruto x Hinata**

"pensamentos"  
fala normal  
(minhas baboseiras claro)

espero q gostem dessa fic .v

**negrito eh a musik e _negrito itálico eh a tradção_** .

**Capitulo 01**

**Lu la lu la piano wa sekai no yumesaku no hari ni melody**

**Kowareta tokei wo shinjite jikan wa dare no mikata?**

**Doushite konnani watashi no mune**

**Yasashii dareta wo matteru no?**

_**(O piano é uma melodia no mundo onde florescem os sonhos**_

_**Acredite em um relógio quebrado, mas o tempo está do lado de quem?**_

_**Por que será que este meu peito**_

_**Espera por alguém muito carinhoso?)**_

Uma bela manhã de primavera em Konoha

Um garoto de 16 anos com cabelos loiros e lindos olhos azuis se arrumava para algo (oq será?)

Não muito longe dali uma garota acaba de fazer 16 anos, seu cabelo arroxeado batia no ombro e seus olhos prateados cintilavam naquela linda manhã (ela eh mto kawaii neh? Podem falar... XD)

**Hinata – **4 anos – murmura para si ao sair do banho

Sim 4 anos se passou e esta não deve coragem de se declarar a Uzumaki Naruto

Ainda enrolada na toalha pega uma foto de seu amado e se lembra do dia em que fora tirada

Flash back

Uma musica tocava de fundo, enquanto todos se divertiam

Quase meia noite e Sakura resolve tirar algumas fotos daquele ano novo, tirou de todos e depois mandou cópias para todos os amigos

Todos adoraram aquele ano novo, mas para Hinata foi muito mais especial que os outros

Naruto desastrado quase beijou Hinata, que ficou muito sem jeito, ela nunca se esqueceu daquele dia

Fim do Flash back

voltando ao mundo real ela termina de se trocar (terminar? Ela nem começou ¬¬') e vai até a janela pensar

Naruto termina de comer seu ramen e vai até a casa de Hinata com um bonito pacote

Chegando ao seu destino, Naruto olha para a casa da garota, mas sem coragem suficiente.

**Naruto – **Vou entregar na escola... – se afastando

Mas Hinata o vê – "o que ele veio fazer aqui? Será que ele lembrou que é meu aniversário?" Seu coração dispara.

NA: aki num eh a kuri eh a rin machado ou miyuki okado  
fiko um lixo eu sei

Podem me matar um poko se vcs kiserem, mas eh a minha 1ª fic sozinha

E tb minha 1ª song fic entaum estou mto insegura, mas posso asegurar q os próximos capítulos estaraum melhores ok?

Reviews onegai, boas, ruim, kualker uma

Bjux pra vcs

Kuri, minha grande amiga, obrigada por postar minha fic horrível, mas eu t amo e desculpa fika t enxendo mto ok?

Bjux pra vc tb

Ate o próximo capitulo povao


	2. Chapter 2

Fala normal

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários bobos)

**Capitulo 02**

**Oshiete sutekima mirai moonlight, moonlight sleepin'**

**Lu la lu la Omoide ringo ni mezame no houjo ga kiss shite**

**Setsunaku irogeta hon ni wa futari no bell ga naruyo**

_**(Diga-me por quê, maravilhoso futuro luz do luar, luz do luar adormecida**_

_**A menina que acorda beija a maçã das memórias**_

_**E em um livro aberto dolorosamente soam nossos sinos)**_

Naruto estava agora se olhando no rio

**Naruto – **por que não tive coragem? É uma coisa tão simples e mesmo assim não consegui

Alguns minutos depois

**Sakura –** Ohayo Naruto-kun, você vai à casa da Hyuga?

**Naruto – **Não sei, acho que vou falar com ela apenas na escola...

**Sakura – **O que foi Naruto-kun? Aproxima-se do garoto

**Naruto –** Estou pensando, eu sou um grande BAKA

Sasuke aparece de repende

**Sasuke –** Isso nós já sabemos, agora diga uma novidade

**Sakura – **Ohayo Sasuke-kun .

**Sasuke – **Vocês vão na casa da Hyuga

**Sakura –** Hai!

**Naruto – **Agora não, mas acho que mais tarde eu vou

**Sasuke – **É mais bonito quando o rio reflete a lua e não você (pra mim as duas viao saum d+)

**Naruto – **Não enche ò.ó

Os dois saem

FB Naruto

Era ano novo e ele se divertia

Infelizmente ou felizmente? Quem sabe?

Ele tropeça e cai em cima de uma garota com lindos olhos pratas, ele os via tão próximos de si

Ambos muitos vermelhos suas respirações estavam unificadas

**Naruto – **Desculpe

**Hinata – **Hai

FDFB

**Naruto **– "Por que? Por que deste esse dia ela não me sai da cabeça?".

O sinal toca

**Naruto –** Hinata-chan, ohayo! Sorrindo como sempre

**Hinata –** o-oh-ohayo naruto-kun "nhaa hinata-chan! Pela 1ª vez .v!"

**Naruto – **Parabéns – estende uma caixa muito bonita (eu ainda num sei oq tem rsrsrsrs) coloca a mão na nuca e sorri

**Hinata – **A-arigato .

NA: eu sei q oscapitulos estaum curtinhus, mas fazer oq?

Kem kiser a musik da song fic eh soh m add no MSN: q eu passo

Eh mto lgl a musik

E jah fikei sabendo q algumas pessoas adoraram

Sasukes-kun vlw pelos elogios e claro q eu continuo

Jenny mto obrigada, vc num sabe como eu fikei feliz, espero q vc goste desse capitulo tb

Bom ate o 3º capitulo

Tem mts paginas nele hehehehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto – **Parabéns – estende uma caixa muito bonita (eu ainda num sei oq tem rsrsrsrs) coloca a mão na nuca e sorri

**Hinata – **A-arigato .

Fala normal

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários bobos)

* * *

**Dakishimetai kara itoshiihito**

**Mou nakanaidene good bye sadness**

**_Quero te abraçar pessoa amada_**

_**Por isso não chore mais – adeus tristeza**_

No final da aula, Hinata estava indo embora

**Naruto –** Ei, Hinata-Chan, posso te acompanhar?

**Hinata –** C-c-claro – corando

Naruto conversando animadamente gesticulando enquanto Hinata apenas prestava atenção concordando com as coisas

**Naruto –** Hinata-Chan você gostaria de sair comigo?

Hinata apenas acena um sim com a cabeça enquanto tocava os dedos indicadores(ela eh taum kawaii qndo faz isso)

**Naruto – **Então hoje à noite ok?

**Hinata –** Hoje à noite? – quase não consegue falar

**Naruto –** Quero te dar outro presente (huuuuummmm oq? To sabendo)

**Hinata – **É que hoje minha família vai fazer um jantar de aniversario (eles naum saum taum desnadurados afinal...)

**Naruto – **E depois?

Na frente da "pequena casa" da Hinata

**Hinata – **Não sei que horas vai acabar...

Naruto u.u

**Hinata** – Não pode ser amanhã?

**Naruto – **Queria que fosse hoje...

**Hinata – **Se acabar cedo eu passo na sua casa – se cala ao ver o que disse, ficando extremamente vermelha

**Naruto –** vou ficar esperando, mas... – abraça Hinata que fica ainda mais vermelha (isso é possível?) – se eu não de ver hoje parabéns!

Hinata sem reação nenhuma, só consegue pronunciar um fraco obrigada e entrar correndo

A noite (pra kem kiser saber era 23:57)

Hinata – " Já é muito tarde, ele teve estar dormindo, o que será que ele ia me dar?"

Ela ficou pensativa por um bom tempo e logo adormeceu

Enquanto isso Naruto esperava por Hinata, ele nem se importou com o horário, pois estava determinado a esperá-la, ele vai até a janela e olhou o luar, o céu estava estrelado

* * *

Na escola foi um dia normal, Naruto chegou atrasado e não conseguiu falar com Hinata o dia todo, ela estava triste(claro neh) 

**Hinata** – "Será que ele esta bravo comigo por que não fui na casa dele ontem?"

**Naruto** – "Droga não consigo ficar sozinho com ela"(huuuuuum oq ele ker sozinho com a Hinata-Chan?)

No fm da aula Naruto esperava Hinata, mas Kakashi aparece

**Kakashi –** Naruto, vocês tem uma missão

**Naruto **– Mas Kakashi-Sensei

Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata saem

**Kakashi –** Vocês tem uma missão vamos – sai

**Sasuke e Sakura –** hai – seguem Kakashi

**Naruto –** Gomen Hinata-Chan, não posso te acompanhar hoje – sai atrás do povo

Hinata vai pra casa sozinha

**Hinata –** "Será que ele ainda vai sair comigo? Aposto que não"

(plz num m matem)Aqueles lindos olhos prateado estavam cheios de lagrimas, sem que pudese impedi-las elas caem de seus olhos

Quando hinata se da conta já estava no seu quarto, o tranca e começa achorar em silencio

* * *

A noite Hinata já parara de chorar estava tomando banho para relaxar(ai eu fazo isso eh taum bom D) ao sair do banho, leva um susto, Naruto estava lá na janela 

**Hinata –** N-naruto-Kun, o que faz aqui? – super vermelha

**Naruto –** Vim falar com você – também vermelho

**Hinata – **C-c-certo, hã... me de um minuto – pega sua roupa e volta pro banheiro

Poucos minutos depois Hinata volta vestida (sério? XP)

**Hinata – **Pronto pode falar – ainda estava vermelha

**Naruto – **Hinata-Chan você ainda quer sair comigo?

**Hinata – **Hai – junta os dedos indicadores

Naruto fica observando Hinata por um tempo

**Naruto –** Seus olhos estão inchados, você andou chorando? – ele estava sério u.u

**Hinata –** "Não"Hai "nhá naum posso engana-lo"

**Naruto – **Gomen, eu te magoei – abraça Hinata que fica muito vermelha

**Hinata –** A-a culpa não é sua

**Naruto – **Amanha eu quero muito sair com você, tudo bem?

**Hinata **– Se não tiver nenhuma missão, tudo bem...

**Naruto **– OK amanha na frente do Ichiraku Ramen

Hinata simplesmente afirma com a cabeça

**Naruto – **Mas agora eu tenho que ir, até amanha

**Hinata **– C-certo até

Naruto a beija na bochecha e sai pela janela (ele ate parece o inuyasha) e Hinata imóvel sem reação nenhuma, até suas pernas cederem e ela cair de joelhos (eu vivo fazendo isso, o mais lgl eh q num doi)

* * *

NA: tb to postando no meu flogao 

E kero agradecer a ino-san q m mandou reviews arigato

Realmente os capitulos estaum saindo curtinhu, mas eu to tentando aumentar eles

O 3º jah fiko grande .v

Bom meu migo Tujão mto obrigada pelos elogios q vc m fez

E Sasuke-kun (Giovanni) vc eh um dos pokos privilegiados q tem noção do q eu jah escrevi .v t dolo mto

Kuri eu t amo mto filha, vc eh mto lgl cmg

o presente eh uma correntinha .v

Axo q soh isso por enquanto

bjux


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto a beija na bochecha e sai pela janela (ele ate parece o inuyasha) e Hinata imóvel sem reação nenhuma, até suas pernas cederem e ela cair de joelhos (eu vivo fazendo isso, o mais lgl eh q num doi)

Fala normal

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários bobos)

* * *

**Fushigi no tobira mo moji wa(soramimi cake)**

**Wonderland! Youkoso kimi ni wa Fairyland!**

_**Em uma misteriosa porta está escrito "bolo de impressão que ouviu algo"**_

_**Terra das maravilhas! Seja bem vindo, Terra dos contos de fadas!**_

Hinata está em um corredor, ela passa por ele chegando por ma porta e a abre, mais um corredor, ela chega em um a bifurcação

**Hinata – "**Para onde eu vou?" - fica observa os dois corredores - "esse é mais iluminado" - indo pra direita

E outra porta (q poka imaginaçaum ¬¬') ela tenta abrir mas não consegue

**Hinata –** "O que eu faço?" – olhando os lados, não havia outra saída nem uma chave para abrir a maldita porta

Ela volta pra bifurcação e vai para esquerda, este corredor é muito mal iluminado quase não se enxergava nada, de repente Hinata cai no chão, ela se levanta e vê a silhueta de alguém(eu naum sou previsível)seguido por uma voz conhecida

**Tenten –** Gomen, você esta bem?

**Hinata –** Sim e você?

**Tenten –** Ótima, o que você faz aqui?

**Hinata - N**ão sei de repente vim parar aqui, o que tem nesse corredor?

**Tenten – **Só encontrei uma chave, mas não tem porta por aqui

**Hinata **– Tem sim, vem comigo – puxa a garota

Na frente da porta

**Tenten – **Eu abro – entrando na frente de Hinata e abrindo a porta e entrando seguida por Hinata

**Hinata – **Tenten-Chan o que é isso? – elas estavam em um campo florido com um lago arvores frutíferas e alguns pássaros, era muito bonito

**Tenten – **Não sei, mas adorei esse lugar – indo ate uma macieira

**Neji – **Hinata-Sama!

**Hinata – **Oi Neji-Niisan, o que você faz aqui?

**Neji – **Só andando e você?

**Hinata – **Não sei, até uns segundos atrás eu estava com a Tenten-chan, hum... tem mais alguém aqui?

**Neji –** Eu passei pelo Naruto

Esse nome soou como um alarme na cabeça de Hinata ficando um tanto corada

**Hinata – **Onde ele está? – vermelha

Mas Hinata não precisa nem da resposta de Neji

**Naruto – **Hinata-Chan! – gritando

**Hinata – **Olá Naruto-Kun – os dedinhos, claro ¬¬'

**Naruto – **Tudo bem?

Ela apenas acena um sim com a cabeça e ficam conversando por um tempo

**Tenten – **Hinata-chan! – chama Tenten

**Hinata** – Um minuto Naruto-kun – se levanta e vai falar com Tenten, enquanto Neji falava com Naruto

**Tenten** – Hinata-Chan você tem que se declarar pro Naruto, ta na cara que ele gosta de você...

**Hinata** – Do que você esta falando? – muito vermelha

**Tenten** – Vocês se gostam muito, mas não se declaram, vocês tem que se declarar né?

**Hinata** – Tenten-Chan, você já se declarou pro Neji-Niisan?

**Tenten** – Isso não vem ao caso, estamos falando de você e o Naruto – mudando de assunto

**Hinata** – Certo, mas eu não tenho coragem

**Tenten** – Bom... fala com ele ai na primeira oportunidade você se declara ok?

**Hinata** – Só não sei se vou conseguir

**Tenten** – Vai sim, eu confio em você

**Hinata** – Arigato Tenten-Chan

**Tenten** – Vai la falar com o seu amor –rindo de como a Hinata ficou vermelha

**Naruto** – Que bom que você voltou Hinata-Chan .

Hinata se senta ao lado dele e ficam conversando um tempo

**Naruto** – Hinata-Chan... – ele estava sério

**Hinata **– Hai – olhando pra ele

**Naruto** – Eu gosto muito de você – encarando Hinata

**Hinata** – Quê? "eu to ouvindo errado, não é possível" – completamente vermelha

Naruto – Disse que gosto muito de você – vermelho ( ai nossa mto kawaii, to tendo um atake)

Hinata – "Como amiga, alias ele nunca se interessaria por mim" (q pessimista) eu também gosto de você Naruto-Kun – sorri sem jeito e deita na grama

Naruto – Você não me entendeu, eu te amo – encarando-a

Hinata – Eu não sei o que dizer – sentando de novo

Naruto – Só me diz se você gosta de mim...

Hinata – Eu gosto muito, eu sempre gostei – para de falar ao ouvir isso.

Naruto – Que bom . - ele não percebe a reação da garota

Naruto vai se aproximando aos poucos seus lábios estão quase unidos, ela podia sentir o calor dele de tão próximo que estavam

Pêra ai ela podia? Não tinha calor, mas por que não?

Hinata – AI! – ela estava caída no chão de seu quarto – foi um sonho!

Se levanta e olha pro relógio, daqui a alguns segundos ele iria despertar

Hinata – Que coisa, isso podia ser real – apertando o botão pra fazer o despertador parar e vai para o banho

* * *

NA: eu viajei nesse sonho, mas fazer oq? 

Eu adorei escrever esse cap

O próximo cap eh dedicado a um casal q eu adoro

Mas eh surpresa ok?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hinata** – Que coisa, isso podia ser real – apertando o botão pra fazer o despertador parar e vai para o banho

Fala normal

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários bobos)

* * *

**Ai no mahou nano love's all way!**

**Mainichi fuwafuwa komugi no yuuwaku**

**_É a magia do amor, amor para todos os lados!_**

_**Todos os dias seduções como a maciez do trigo**_

Mais um dia de aula normal, mas um casal estava mais unido e não tinha como não notar

**Voz** – Por que não se beijam logo? – um garoto com ar de tédio cabelos castanhos presos em rabo-de-cavalo

**Voz 2 **– Porque o Naruto é um imbecil – uma garota muito bonita com longos cabelos loiros presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo e olhos azuis celestes

**Voz** – Ino – o garoto chamou

**Ino** – O que foi Shikamaru?

**Shikamaru** – Por que estamos tão incomodados com o clima dos dois?

**Ino** – Porque estamos solteiros e não temos ninguém

**Shikamaru suspira **– É verdade u.u'

**Ino** – Agora se concentra na aula

No fim da aula

**Naruto** – Tchau Hinata-Chan! – Naruto gritava enquanto deixava Hinata vermelha pelo escândalo

**Ino** – Como ele é escandaloso – comenta baixo

**Shikamaru** – Eu não acho, já que algumas pessoas da fila não escutaram – irônico

**Ino** – Shika, desde quando esta aqui? – assustada

**Shikamaru** – desde que o Naruto começou a gritar e por que shika?

**Ino fica vermelha **– Gomen, eu não te chamo mais assim

**Shikamaru** – Eu gostei de como você me chamou, mas quero saber o por quê

**Ino** – Não sei, simplesmente foi – sem graça

**Shikamaru** – Você pode continuar me chamando assim se você quiser – sorri

**Ino** – Hum... certo, tenho que ir, tchau – sai correndo

**Shikamaru** – Tchau – e vai embora também

Shikamaru estava andando pelas ruas de Konoha e passa na frente de uma floricultura

**Ino** – Sakura testuda o que você veio fazer aqui?

**Sakura** – Ino porquinha eu vim te visita (sim elas jah voltaram a ser amigas na minha fic)

Shikamaru vai ate lá vê-la (to sabendo ele tah mto xonado pela Ino)

**Shikamaru** – Olá Sakura, olá Ino-Chan

**Sakura** – Oi

**Ino** – Oi Shika veio comprar que flor?

**Shikamaru** – Eu queria falar com você, a sós – acrescenta olhando pra Sakura

**Sakura** – Ino eu vou levar estas azaléias

**Ino** – Certo, espere um minutinho Shika – vai até o caixa

**Sakura** – Tchau – e sai

**Ino** – Pode falar .

**Shikamaru** – Você esta bem hoje?

**Ino** – Claro por que?

**Shikamaru** – Você anda muito calma, normalmente você eh histérica, mandona e problemática

**Ino** – O que você quer dizer com isso? – salta uma veia

**Shikamaru** – Assim parece mais com você – sorri

**Ino** – E se eu quiser mudar? Qual problema nisso?

**Shikamaru** – Nenhum

**Ino** – hum... Que bom – meio confusa

**Shikamaru** – Ino-chan...

**Ino** – Fale...

**Shikamaru** – Você não quer sair hoje à noite?

**Ino** – Claro, que horas?

**Shikamaru** – As 7:30 to passando aqui, OK?

**Ino** – OK

**Shikamaru** – Só isso mesmo, até mais tarde

**Ino** – Até

Shikamaru sai da floricultura com um sorriso maroto nos lábios enquanto Ino espera dar 6:30 para subir até seu quarto e se arrumar

As 7:25 Shikamaru estava na frente da casa de Ino, estava muito bonito (sério? P) com a roupa de sempre tirando o colete

Ele toca a campainha, a mãe da Ino atende

**Shikamaru** – Por favor a Ino

**Mãe da Ino **(ai povo eu num sei o nome dela, depois m falem...) – Ela ainda não esta pronta entre por favor

**Shikamaru** – Esta bem – entra e fica sentado esperando

No quarto da Ino, ela estava terminando de arrumar o cabelo em um coque, ela estava com um vertido de alça violeta, uma maquiagem bem natural

Terminando de prender o coque ela desce

**Ino** – Gomen deixar você esperando

**Shikamaru** – Tudo bem, vamos?

**Ino** – Hai, mãe, do saindo

**Mãe da Ino **– Não volta tarde

**Ino** – As 10 eu to em casa

La fora

Shikamaru – aonde você quer ir?

**Ino** – Ta calor, vamos tomar sorvete

**Shikamaru** – Certo

(eu vou ser môo corte e pular essa parte deles indo pra sorveteria)

Shikamaru observava a garota se saborear com seu sorvete de creme esta fica vermelha e incomodada

**Ino** – O que foi Shika? Estou suja? Por que me olha tanto?

**Shikamaru** – Não, não esta suja, você esta linda hoje

Ino fica muito vermelha

**Shikamaru** – E você fica ainda mais bonita assim

Shikamaru passa as costas das mãos no rosto de Ino que cora ainda mais

**Ino** – Por que você esta fazendo isso?

**Shikamaru** – Esta na cara, não?

**Ino** – Er... Bem... Eu não sei o que te dizer

**Shikamaru** – Não precisa dizer nada eu sei que você não gosta de mim

**Ino** – Quem disse isso?

**Shikamaru** – E você gosta?

**Ino** – G-gosto – ficando muito vermelha

Shikamaru olha surpreso para Ino

**Shikamaru** – O que você disse?

Ino termina seu sorvete – E-eu gosto de você – olhando nos olhos de Shikamaru

**Shikamaru** – Ino-Chan eu não sabia que você gostava de mim

**Ino** – Claro você é um baka

Shikamaru se aproxima de Ino

**Shikamaru** – Você também é tá!

Ino mostra a língua para ele

**Shikamaru** – Eu também tenho e seu usar – ta um beijo em Ino (essa parte eh do meu maninhu, uma menina tava provocando ele ai ele disse isso, mas num bejo num)

Ino simplesmente corresponde passando o braço pelo pescoço de Shikamaru

Após alguns minutos eles se separam, mas ainda ficam com os rostos próximos

**Ino** – Te amo

**Shikamaru** – Eu também te amo, mas esta tarde

**Ino** – Hum... Droga não queria ir agora

Shikamaru se levanta (sim eles estavam sentados em um banquinho da praça), seguido por Ino

**Ino** – Queria ficar a noite toda perto de você – sorri

**Shikamaru** – Eu sei, mas sua mãe vai brigar com você se você chegar atrasada

**Ino** – "Eu sei" será que você é convencido?

**Shikamaru** – Não sou não

Eles vão pra casa de Ino abraçados, como um verdadeiro casal e se despedem

* * *

NA: eu sei q o fim fiko horrível, mas fazer oq

Eu axei esse cap bem comprido e fikei feliz

Giovanni: t adoro mto

Kuri: brigada pelas reviwes

εïз Yamanaka Ino εïз: espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap

Jenny: eu mudei td ai ai, era pra ser outro casal, mas fazer oq? Axei esse bem mais romântico, amei e vlw por m ameaçar d morte

Eu axo q sem isso eu teria feito uma coisa mto chata no cap 5 original

Bom soh isso arigato a tds q estão acompanhando, mas sem coments num tem como eu agradecer direito

bjux


	6. Chapter 6

**Ino** – "Eu sei" será que você é convencido?

**Shikamaru** – Não sou não

Eles vão pra casa de Ino abraçados, como um verdadeiro casal e se despedem

Fala normal

"pensamentos"

(meus comentários bobos)

**cake for you! Tabetene Konya wa Tea for you!**

**Seiza no ochakai**

**_Bolo para você! Coma e para mais tarde tem Chá para você!_**

_**Uma festa do chá da constelação**_

(claro q eu vou voltar o dia, afinal esse eh o dia do encontro dos dois neh?)

No fim da aula

**Naruto** – Tchau Hinata-Chan! – Naruto gritava enquanto deixava Hinata vermelha pelo escândalo

Hinata apenas acenou e foi para a casa

**Hinata** – "É hoje, a gente vai sair junto" – corava enquanto pensava – "será que ele gosta de mim? Ele anda falando mais comigo..."

Alguém a tirou de seus maravilhosos pensamentos

**Tenten** – Hinata-Chan! – uma garota gritou

**Hinata** – Ah é você Tenten-Chan

**Tenten** – Pensou que era quem?

**Hinata** – Ninguém

**Tenten** – Tava pensando no Naruto né?

**Hinata** – Como você sabe?

**Tenten** – Você está muito vermelha e no mundo da lua, essa foi a quinta vez que te chamei

**Hinata** – Gomen, eu realmente estava pensando no Naruto-Kun – tocando os dedos

**Tenten** – Certo, mas você sabe que horas o seu primo vai treinar?

**Hinata** – Acho que daqui a pouco por quê?

**Tenten** – Por nada quero treinar com ele

Hinata lembra do sonho e fica muito vermelha

**Tenten** – Hinata-Chan você está bem?

**Hinata** – Claro, mas acho que o Lee-San também vai estar treinando hoje né?

**Tenten** – Que bom, estava com saudades dele – sorrindo

Hinata e Tenten chegam na mansão Hyuuga

**Hinata** – Tenten eu vou tomar um banho e descansar um pouco pode ficar a vontade ok?

**Tenten** – Claro, você tem um encontro com o Naruto não é mesmo?

Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça e subiu correndo para seu quarto

Depois de algum tempo, Hinata estava pronta, uma camisa preta com detalhes pratas, uma calça jeans, uma leve maquiagem (parece eu)

De repente alguém bate na janela, naruto estava com a calça laranja e uma camisa azul claro(foi a minha maninha Ari-Chan q fez, brigada!)

**Hinata** – O-oi Naruto-Kun – disse ao abrir a janela

**Naruto** – Vamos Hinata-Chan?

**Hinata** – Mas eu nem avisei meus pais

**Naruto** – Eu te espero – sorrindo

Hinata sai do quarto, vai ate a sala, onde estava Tenten, Neji e Lee

**Hinata** – Neji-niisan eu estou saindo – cutucando os dedos

**Neji **– Aonde você vai?

**Hinata** – Ainda não sei

**Neji** – Como você ainda não sabe?

**Tenten** – As suas amigas ainda não decidiram né?

Hinata apenas concordou com um pequeno sorriso e vai para o seu quarto

**Hinata** – Naruto-Kun, você poderia me esperar lá no portão?

**Naruto** – Claro Hinata-Chan – sorrindo

**Hinata **– Arigato

Naruto sai do quarto e vai para o portão enquanto Hinata pega a sua bolsa e sai

**Hinata** – Até mais – se despedia dos presentes

**Todos** – Tchau

Hinata vai ate o portão onde Naruto esperava

**Naruto** – Você pode ficar comigo até que horas

**Hinata** – Antes de anoitecer

**Naruto** – Você pode se atrasar um pouco?

**Hinata** – Eu não acho isso muito bom

**Naruto** – Certo, vamos?

**Hinata** – Pra onde vamos?

**Naruto** – Onde eu ia te levar no seu aniversário

Hinata segue Naruto, eles estavam conversando sobre coisas idiotas, até chegarem na entrada de Konoha

**Naruto** – É fora do vilarejo ok?

Hinata apenas afirma com a cabeça, seguindo Naruto

Eles chegam em um lago muito lindo, cheio de flores, um banquinho de ferro e um pouco afastado tinha um balanço, parecia der sido abandonado anos, mas as flores estavam lindas

**Hinata **– Onde estamos?

**Naruto** – Eu achei enquanto estava treinando, eu achei que combinava com você, delicado e bonito

Hinata cora violentamente ao ouvir isso, ela percorre o local com o olhar novamente, parando na margem do lago onde havia três coelhinhos

**Hinata** – Naruto-Kun, olha que lindo, coelhos – disse a garota encantada

Naruto apenas sorriu e foi ate o banco, onde se sentou, fazendo um gesto para que ela se sentar também, que foi feito por ela

**Hinata** – Nee, por que estamos aqui?

**Naruto** – Porque eu imagino que você goste de lugares calmos, estou certo? – encarando a garota

**Hinata** – H-hai – ficando ainda mais vermelha com a situação

**Naruto a abraça** – Hinata-Chan, eu... Eu... Eu gosto muito de você

Hinata fica sem reação nenhuma

**Naruto** – Desculpe pelo que disse

**Hinata** – Não tem por que se desculpar

Naruto se toca que estava abraçado com Hinata, a solta olhando para o lado oposto de Hinata

**Naruto** – Tenho sim, eu não devia der te abraçado assim

**Hinata** – Sei que não foi por mal

Naruto e Hinata ficaram conversando por muito tempo, evitando se encararem

**Hinata** – Ah, já esta escuro, estou ferrada – Hinata se levanta

**Naruto** – Espero só mais alguns minutos, onegai – segura na mão de Hinata

**Hinata** – Hai, mas seja rápido... – preocupada com o horário

**Naruto** – Olhe para cima

A garota olhou, não tinha nuvens o que deixava o céu ainda mais bonito, com muitas estrela

**Hinata** – Nossa é muito lindo – disse fascinada

**Naruto** – Assim como você – olhando nos olhos cinzas que cintilavam com os brilhos das estrelas

Hinata cora, mas o encara muito sem jeito

* * *

NA: desculpem a demora eu sou uma folgada ate pra imaginar

Na verdade eram tantas opções q eu naum decidia u.u

Mas eu terminei esse cap e tah mto bom jah

Sei q tah uma merda, odeio qndo tem mto dialogo

Vamos agradecer agora

Kuri: obrigada por kerer m ajudar, mas eu kero fazer sozinha, a naum ser a ropa do naruto foi um caso a parte

Ari-chan: obrigada pela ropa, vc m ajudo mto, t dolo e vc sabe disso neh?

Eu sei q vc ta gostando, msm zuando a minha fic falando q ela eh hentai, ela naum eh hentai e c vc continuar com assunto vo t jogar do 16º andar rsrs

Sasuke-kun: vc tb m insentivou, espero q vc goste desse cap, jah q eu naum parei d reclamar q naum conseguia faze-lo

Lady Mary Malfoy: pois eh, eu tb axava a msm coisa, mas qndo ao fato d naum conseguir imaginar um fic, nem msm eu sei como imaginei, soh sei q enquanto via a tradução lembrei deles, ai fiko essa merda d fic q vc leu

povo nem colokei os meus comentarios idiotas, axoq foi o fato d levar esse cap mto a sério  
mas espero q vcs tenham gostado

Bom eu vou fazer soh ate o cap 7, q acaba a 1ª parte da musik, pq depois disso eu naum tenhu a tradução, mas enfim espero q vc tb tenha gostado

Espero q tds tenham gostado

Bjux e abraços pra td mundo


	7. Chapter 7

**Hinata** – Nossa é muito lindo – disse fascinada

**Naruto** – Assim como você – olhando nos olhos cinzas que cintilavam com os brilhos das estrelas

Hinata cora, mas o encara muito sem jeito

Fala normal

"pensamento"

(meus comentários bakas)

**Mado ni tenshi no chorus kimi ni wa soramimi?**

**Suki da yo suki da yo no koe**

_**Você pensa queé apenas impressão su o coro dos anjos que soa pela janela?**_

_**As vozes dizendo "Eu te amo", "Eu te amo"!**_

**Naruto** – Gomen Hinata-Chan

**Hinata** – Eu tenho que ir – vai embora deixando Naruto sozinho (aaaaaaaaa q baka, c fosse eu agarrava ele, zuera)

**Naruto** – "Acho que ela não acreditou em mim" – triste, realmente muito triste vai para casa

Hinata entra correndo e vai direto pro quarto, deixando todos da sala confusos

Neji vai até o quarto de Hinata e entra sem bater (parece eu...) fazendo Hinata se assustar

**Neji** – Você saiu com o Naruto

**Hinata** – N-não, eu... – ele realmente assustava a coitada

**Neji** – Eu vi na hora que você saiu, o que ele fez com você?

**Hinata** – Nada, ele apenas me disse uma coisa que não acredito

**Neji** – Tipo?

Hinata fica muito vermelha e começa a cutucar os dedos enquanto Neji fazia uma cara de impaciência

**Hinata** – Coisa dele, eu não posso dizer

**Neji** – Certo, mas se ele te magoar eu vou mata-lo (ai q malvado ¬¬') – sai do quarto

Hinata passa a noite pensando nas palavras de Naruto

**Hinata** – "Ele não parecia estar mentindo, mas ele é tão desligado, duvido que tenha chegado nessa conclusão sozinho, ai o que eu faço? Eu gosto dele, mas não sei o que fazer e se ele não tiver certeza disso? Ele nunca pensa direito antes de fazer algo"

Ai que Hinata se engana, ele estava há 03 anos pensando nisso

**Naruto** – "AAAAAAA o que eu faço? A Hinata-Chan não gosta de mim! T-T o que será que ela achou do que eu fiz? Ela deve estar achando que eu quero brincar com os sentimentos dela, me aproveitar ou algo do tipo, mas eu achei que ela estava gostando de mim"

E assim os dois ficaram a noite toda, matutando (d onde eu tirei essa naum m perguntem u.u) isso o resto da noite, resultado? Acordaram atrasados rsrs

Na aula, eles não conseguiram se falar acabaram se sentando longe e nem se olharam direito, por que os professores passaram uma tonelada de lição

No intervalo...

**Naruto** – Hinata-Chan – Naruto grita o nome da garota

Hinata se vira e vê a pessoa que estava tentando evitar

**Naruto** – Nee Hinata-Chan, você ficou chateada com o que eu disse ontem? – meio triste

**Hinata** – Não, não fiquei chateada, é que... é que...

**Naruto** – É que? – disse Naruto temendo o pior

De repente Sakura cai em cima de Naruto e Hinata é atingida por uma bolinha

Hinata e Naruto – Itaiii!

**Sakura** – Gomen Naruto, mas eu não o vi, Hinata-Chan, gomen, mas a BAKA da **Ino**-porquina ta tacando esse bolinha em mim! – disse tanto ênfase ao baka

Ino aparece pega a bolinha e taca em Sakura

**Ino** – Testuda pare de chorar, você ficou me zuando na sala – disse Ino meio irritada

**Sakura** – É mas por sua culpa cai em cima do Naruto e a bolinha bateu na Hinata

**Ino** – Você caiu em cima do Naruto por que não vê pra onde vai e a Hinata só foi atingida por que você caiu no Naruto – disse fazendo parecer a coisa mais natural do mundo

**Naruto** – Nee Hinata-Chan, vamos sair de perto dessas malucas – se afastando

Hinata apenas o segue deixando Ino e Sakura pra trás

**Naruto** – Agora continue por favor

**Hinata** – É que... bem, Naruto-Kun, ... – ninguém nunca vai saber o que ela disse (sou malvada muahauhaha), pois o sinal tocou impedindo Naruto de ouvir algo

Na sala, nem Naruto nem Hinata prestavam atenção na aula que era dada pelo Iruka-Sensei

**Iruka** – Naruto! Não vai passar no teste se ficar observando a Hinata-San e a senhorita vai ficar difícil passar se você não prestar atenção no que digo no lugar de ficar brincando com o zíper

Os dois ficam vermelhos e começam (finalmente) a copiar a matéria da lousa

Naruto pega uma folha e começa a escrever:

Hinata-Chan, o que você disse no corredor?

Eu não consegui ouvir por causa do sinal, você poderia repetir?

E pede para Sakura passar pra Sasuke, pra passar pro Shino que passa para Shikamaru e passa pra Hinata

Quando finalmente chega em Hinata ela le rapidamente e começa a escrever a resposta

Como era troca de professores ela decide entregar pessoalmente, mas Kurenai a impede, falando alguma coisa sobre a ultima missão, coisa que Hinata não deu importância

**Hinata** – "Droga o professor ta chegando T-T" Certo irei melhorar na próxima missão – disse entrando junto com o professor

Estavam tendo uma aula muito chata (q aula eh lgl?)

Então ela passa o bilhete de volta para Shikamaru que passa pra Shino e assim vai ate chegar no Naruto

Hinata-Chan, o que você disse no corredor?

Eu não consegui ouvir por causa do sinal, você poderia repetir?

Nada de importante Naruto-Kun

Só precisa saber que eu não to chateada com você

Naruto olha indignado para Hinata que mordia a borracha do lápis bem nervosa, ele amassa o papel e joga fora

**Naruto** – "Então não precisava nem responder u.u"

E assim passou o resto da aula, uma Hinata nervosa e um Naruto decepcionado

No fim da aula Hinata estava terminando de arrumar o material, era normal ficar por ultima, mas não se importava mais, já que sempre tinha alguém a esperando

**Naruto** – Poxa Hinata-Chan, não precisava der ficado tão nervosa comigo

**Hinata** – Eu não to nervosa Naruto, apenas não sei se você realmente sente o que disse por mim

**Naruto** – Por que não?

**Hinata** – porque você e desligado, não sei se alguém disse algo sobre meus sentimentos e você falo isso pra mim, ou se você realmente gosta de mim

**Naruto** – Hinata-Chan você acha mesmo que ia brincar com seus sentimentos?

Hinata não fala nada apenas olha para o chão

**Naruto** – É claro que não ia fazer isso nunca

**Hinata** – Eu sei, mas eu não sei o que deu em mim

**Naruto** – Você não gosta de mim né?

**Hinata** – Não é isso Naruto-Kun eu gosto muito de você

Naruto abre um sorriso ao ouvir o que Hinata disse e a abraça

Iruka aparece e vê a cena, Naruto e Hinata nem percebem o professor

**Iruka** -O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vocês deviam estar em casa no lugar de ficarem se agarrando na escola

**Naruto** – Não é nada disso sensei

**Iruka** – Vocês pensam que eu não sei que vocês estão namorando?

**Hinata** – N-namorando?

**Iruka** – Grrr saiam logo daqui, antes que eu os leve para a diretoria

Hinata sai correndo seguida por Naruto, quando finalmente para perto de sua casa

Naruto – Nee, Hinata-Chan se você não se importar eu gostaria de terminar a conversa...

**Hinata** – Eu estou confusa – cutucando os dedos

**Naruto** – Você gosta de mim?

**Hinata** – Sim, muito... – foi calada, Naruto estava com seus lábios colados nos dela, em um doce tímido beijo

**Naruto** – "O que deu em mim? Ela vai me matar depois"

**Hinata** – "NHAAAAAAAAAAAA o que ele ta fazendo, podem nos ver, se o Neji ver isso ele o matara"

**Naruto** – Desculpe Hinata-Chan, não sei o que deu em mim, simplesmente não me segurei – muito vermelho

**Hinata **– T-tudo bem, eu muito vermelha e ainda pra ajudar se lembra do sonho, ficando ainda mais vermelha

**Naruto** – Você esta bem? Nunca te vi tão vermelha como agora – preocupado

Hinata ia responder quando Sasuke a "atropela"

**Naruto** – Sasuke-Baka cuidado! – Naruto nervoso

**Sasuke** – Gomen Hinata-San – ignorando Naruto

**Sakura** – A Sasuke-Kun você poderia demonstrar mais seus sentimentos que nem o Naruto né?

**Sasuke** – Me ajudem, desde que ela viu vocês se beijando ela quer me beijar

**Hinata** – V-vocês viram?

**Sakura** – Quem não viu? Ate me admirei rsrs – segurando no braço de Sasuke (onegai jenny naum me mata)

Hinata muito vermelha olhando o chão, Sasuke aproveita e sai correndo, seguido por Sakura

**Sakura** – Sasuke-kun não seja tímido – sumindo os dois

Naruto a segura pelo queijo e a faz levantar o rosto observando os seus olhos prateados

**Naruto** – Aishiteru – a beija, Hinata não consegue nem pensar, simplesmente retribui o beijo, que não era mais um selinho

Hinata - Aishiteru - sorrindo docemente (claro depois do bjo)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

acabo finalmente XD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NA: YO MINNA

Bom vamos responder os reviews e coments

**Ari-Chan**: vlw pelo apoio e empréstimo do pc

**Kuri-Chan**: t dolo mto, espero q goste desse cap, foi mto difícil fazer o final, mas eu gostei e obrigada por m deixar usar a sua conta bjux especiais

**Sasuke-Kun**: eu naum fiz o seu final, ate pq eu naum seria loka d matar o naruto pro sasuke fikar com a hinata ¬¬

**Jenny**: querida essa fic eh dedicada pra vc, espero q naum keira m matar mto

Mas eh q eu axei q ia ser lgl colokalos, hehehe naum m mate ate meu niver plz e bjux especiais pra vc tb

**Gaara-San**: vc disse q ia ler qndo eu terminase, bom ai esta a fic, espero q tenha gostado, me mande noticias sobre sua opinião ok?

**S2 Yamanaka Ino S2**: naum tem problema review ser pequena o importante eh mostrar q leu minha fic .v

Fikei mtooooooo feliz por estar acompanhando

Me fale oq axou do final

**Lady Mary Malfoy**: eu naum assisti mtos cap, ainda naum cheguei no q vc disse

Eu fiz a fic msm pq axei mto kawaii esse casal

E eu adoro o sasuxsaku

Bjux e abraços pra tds q leram e q iraum ler

Espero q gostem e mandem reviews onegai

Boas, más kualker tipo

Ate alguma outra fic

Ja ne


End file.
